Fatal Fanfiction II: Crimson Notebook
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: Thought up by me and Hino Akai. Ever get tired of getting lots of hits on your stories and no reviews? Mix that with Fatal Frame and madness ensues! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Fatal Fanfiction II: Crimson Notebook**

Disclaimer: We don't own it.

This is a parody fic of Fatal Frame II, thought up by me-SyberiaWinx-and fellow Fatal Frame II authoress Hino Akai. I wrote this part. REVIEW OR DIE: P(It will get funnier after the prologue.)

**Prologue**

**The Authoresses**

Syberia and Akai Hino, fanfic-writing sisters, are visiting a beautiful forest area in hopes to get ideas for their newest story. This spot, which has always been an inspiration for the pair, is soon to be swallowed by the creation of a dam at the end of the summer.

Lost in her thoughts of handsome bishonen and Twinkies, Syberia turns to see Akai absorbed in reading an unfamiliar notebook with a red cover. She thinks of the past for a brief moment, and when she glances back again, her sister is running into the forest.

Lazy to no extent, Syberia decides to play her Game Boy Advance while she waits for her to return. But as Akai runs deeper into the forest, Syberia makes a terrible realization-_That girl still has my copy of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories!_

Not willing to let even her sister escape with her favorite game, Syberia chases her through the forest and ends up alone on a dark rode. Excited chatter carried on the wind leads her to clearing, where she spots Akai standing alone, staring into the distance, clutching the red notebook tightly to her chest.

"…Akai?"

Responding to Syberia's call, the girl turns, absentmindedly dropping the crimson notebook. Syberia manages to read the words on the cover before her sister's voice draws her attention.

"The Forgotten…Village…"

Spreading out before the sisters, enveloped in fog and darkness, lays an ominous-looking village…

**The Story Setting**

The Forgotten Village-All Admins Village.

The village is said to have once stood in the forest, deep in the mountains. This forest is the very one that the Hino sisters visit to get inspiration for their story-the one that will be lost once the dam is built.

According to legend, on the eve of a special ceremony, this village just up and disappeared, leaving the forest wreathed in thick fog. It is also said that getting failing to do something where at the forest entrance will cause you to be spirited away to this forgotten village.

The village were crimson notebooks lay unread. The village held forever in the grip of a never-ending horror story.


	2. Forgotten Village

Fatal Fanfiction II: Crimson Notebook

**Fatal Fanfiction II: Crimson Notebook**

Disclaimer: We don't own it.

This is a parody fic of Fatal Frame II, thought up by me-SyberiaWinx-and fellow Fatal Frame II authoress Hino Akai. I wrote this part. REVIEW OR DIE: P(It will get funnier after the prologue.)

**Chapter One**

**The Forgotten Village**

Akai seemed to be in a daze. She just stared at her sister blankly. For a moment, Syberia did the same. Akai staggered suddenly, and she moved forward and grabbed her sister's shoulders and began to shake her.

"Wake up, Akai!"

When there was no response, she began to shake her more roughly. "AKAI!! WAKE-UP-AND-GIVE-ME-BACK-MY-KINGDOM-HEARTS!!"

The slightly younger girl blinked. "It's in my bag…"

Syberia released her sister's shoulders, letting her fall to the ground, and went rummaging through the girl's bag until she located her game. She stuffed it into her own and then pulled Akai to her feet.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

But when the two reached the entrance gate, they saw that there was no path beyond it. All they could see was a never-ending sea of blinding blue light. Syberia cautiously reached her hand past the borders of the gate, only to yank her hand back with a cry as pain shot through it.

"It seems we can't go back this way…" Akai turned away and limped to the edge of the elevated clearing. "We'll have to go through the village…"

Syberia joined her. "What a weird-looking place…I don't remember hearing about any places like this. If they build the dam here, won't this place be destroyed?"

Akai just shook her head. "This village is already lost. I heard that it just vanished a long time ago after some kind of ceremony. And if you don't do _something_ at the forest entrance before going inside, you become trapped here."

The elder girl glared at her. "You couldn't have mentioned that _before_ you went running off earlier?" She cried out in frustration. "Just great! So now we have to go into some creepy village just to find our way back to the normal world?"

"That would seem to be the case." Akai pointed to a path that led down into the village. "Let's go that way."

The two started down the path and stumbled upon a black folder full of old papers. Syberia picked it up and started going through it. "It looks like some kind of story written by someone named Masumi Makimura…There are lots of things written on it in red pen." She found a little red notebook stuffed amongst the papers and opened it to the last entry. "It seems this belonged to a woman named Miyako…The last entry was a year ago…"

_It's been some time since Masumi disappeared. The police have called off the search, but I can't give up hope! I'm going to go to the area where he disappeared. I'm sure I'll find him, and we can go home together…_

"Someone else came here…" Akai said quietly, possibly talking to herself.

"Yeah…" Syberia stood up. "There's nothing useful here. Let's keep going."

The two girls continued down the path, until some rundown houses came into view. Syberia could have thought she saw a woman's image disappear into the first of the houses, but did not mention it to her sister.

"Looks like this place has been abandoned for a while…I wonder what happened to everyone…" Syberia said while Akai limped ahead a bit.

Akai was busy studying their surroundings. "Well, maybe someone went insane because of a failed ritual and massacred everyone."

"Nah! Get serious-that kind of thing only happens in video games!"

"I guess you're right…" Akai pushed on the door of the first house, and it opened slightly with a loud, painful creak. "Looks like the inside is safe…" She turned back to her sister. "Should we go inside?"

Syberia nodded, and the two went in. Just like the exterior, the interior was dirty and decrepit-as if no one had lived there for a very long time. As they stepped into the main room, Syberia thought she saw that woman again-standing in the kimono room on the other side of the lattice and instantly became nervous.

"I don't think we should go any further…" Syberia trailed off as she noticed her sister was hugging herself and trembling. "Akai? Akai, what's wrong?!" She touched her sister's arm and saw a frightening flash of strange images in black and white. Instinctively, she tried to pull away, but Akai now had a firm grip on her arm, and the visions flooded freely into her mind.

"_Masumi…"_ A young woman walked down a dark corridor with a flashlight. _"I'm sorry…"_

Twins in purple kimonos were hanging in front of a circular window.

Further and further down the corridor…A man's brief, turning image at the corner.

"_Masumi!" _The woman began to run, throwing open the door and running straight into a partition. She cried out as she toppled onto the ground with it on top of her. The screen was suddenly pulled off of her, and a man's face was there-inhuman and covered with writing.

The young woman started screaming as the man raised a pen and swung it down at her

With a startled cry, Syberia wrenched her hand from Akai's grasp. "What was that?!" she demanded.

Even paler than before, Akai shook her head. "I-I'm not sure…but it reminds me of an episode of Friends I saw last night…"

Syberia shudded, but not because she was cold or because she was afraid, but because she really hated that show. "I've got a bad feeling-let's just get out of here." She pulled on the front door, but it would not budge. "It's stuck!" She exchanged a worried look with her sister. "I guess we'll just have to find another way out…"


	3. Wandering Reviewer

**Fatal Fanfiction II: Crimson Notebook**

Disclaimer: We don't own it.

This is a parody fic of Fatal Frame II, thought up by me-SyberiaWinx-and fellow Fatal Frame II authoress Hino Akai. I wrote this part. REVIEW OR DIE: P(It will get funnier after the prologue.)

**Chapter Two**

**Wandering Reviewer**

"Which way should we go first?" Akai asked, turning to her sister.

"This way!" Syberia pointed.

"Um…Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the ceiling."

Syberia raised an eyebrow. "What's your point, exactly?"

Akai sighed. "You can't really go through the ceiling…"

The other girl just blinked. "For real?"

"For real."

"Oh. Well in that case, you choose."

"Okay…let's go this way." Akai followed her sister to the right, past a sign reading "Do NOT go this way".

They came to two other paths and another staircase leading up. Luckily, the faint image of a woman appeared briefly, leading the sisters down the path on the right. Inside, the two were startled by a man with a pained expression, covered in writing. He hovered at the far end of the room, before fading.

"What…was that?" Syberia asked her sister, who just shook her head. They went further inside and discovered a little red notebook, exactly like the one they had found on their way into the village, laying on the dusty floor.

_Masumi…I saw you in this house today, but when I called out to you, you turned and walked away. Are you still mad at me? It's been months already…I was certain you had let it go by now. If I ever manage to find you again, I'll apologize, so…please…don't walk away next time…_

"Think this was written by that Miyako-woman, like the other one?" Akai glanced at her sister.

"Sure seems like it." Syberia responded. "According to this, he might have been mad at her for something. I wonder what she did."

"Maybe there are more of these notebooks lying around. If we find them, I'll bet we could piece together what happened." Akai shrugged. "It's something to do, until we find a way out of this house and out of this village."

"Yeah!" Syberia thrust her fist up into the air. "Let's go then! We're on a quest!"

With an exasperated sigh, Akai followed her sister from the room. As they passed by the area where the paths split, she thought she saw that woman going into the left path and headed in that direction. The door was ajar, but there did not appear to be anyone inside…

Pushing the door open the rest of the way, Akai went in. The room was completely ransacked, as if a hurricane had swept through it. A fairly new-looking flashlight was sitting on a nearby table, which she took and turned on. She used it to search the room, the beam settling on a strange object on the floor.

"A camera..?" Akai moved closer, squinting. She reached out and touched the old-fashioned item with only her fingertips. "Ah…I think I feel a vision coming on…" She threw her head back dramatically, her expression shocked. After a few minutes like that, she returned her head to its normal position. "Hmm…guess not."

Picking up the camera, Akai straightened and went over to the door. As soon as she went to open the door, she felt a presence on the other side. Gulping, she slowly started to slide it open…

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, revealing the scary face of a girl. Akai screamed, jumping ten feet and stumbling backwards. When she finally came to her senses, she saw that it was Syberia standing before her, laughing hysterically.

"That'll teach you to wander off on your own!" she gasped between laughs.

Her terror replaced by irritation, Akai threw the flashlight at her sister, beaning her in the head. After a few more minutes of senseless violence, the sisters resumed their journey through the house, heading back towards the entrance area.

The front door was still locked. Akai turned and pointed to the door to the kimono room they had seen on their way in. "Let's check in there."

"Excuse me? As I recall, _I_ am the main character here, and _you _are just the NPC. I shall choose our destinations, and I suggest we check _that_ room instead." Syberia pointed to the exact same door Akai had.

Knowing it was pointless to argue with her deranged sister, Akai rolled her eyes and followed her. Inside, they found yet another red notebook.

_Masumi…You worked so hard on that book...I'm so sorry-this is all my fault, isn't it? You came to this area and got trapped in this horrible village because of me. And now I'm stuck here too…Can we ever escape, Masumi? And will you ever be able to forgive me?_

"I wonder if it could be considered insane to talk to yourself on paper?" Syberia pondered. She was so deep in thought, that she did not notice hunched-over ghost of a woman hovering right in front of her face.

Instinctively, Akai took a picture of the ghost, causing it to disappear. The bright flash of the camera seemed to pull Syberia out of her trance, as she walked over to her sister and looked at the item curiously.

"What's that?" she asked, taking it.

"It appears to be some kind of old camera with weird powers."

"Weird…camera…with powers…?" Syberia stared at camera for a moment, then slowly raised it to her face and bit the corner.

"Agh, don't eat it!" Akai snatched it away from her. "Come on, let's keep moving!"

"'Kay." Syberia shoved past her to take the lead, this time heading over to the other door near the entrance area.

Inside, there was a person-like lump under some heavy blankets. Akai started to lift the blanket, when Syberia stopped her shaking her head. "We can't do that. It is against the laws of survival-horror to further examine suspicious-looking things that do not contain items necessary to advance further in the game or enemies that wanna eat your flesh and possibly kill you."

"Oh, yeah." Akai dropped the cover and stood up. "Well, let's get out of here then. That thing gives me the creeps."

The sisters opened the door to leave, only to be startled when part of a cupboard across the room fell.

"DEMON!" Syberia screamed, diving to the ground.

Akai rolled her eyes. "Relax-It's just an item."

"How can you tell?"

"It's sparkling. Items always sparkle, thus making them easier to find and get in a dark atmosphere."

"Unless you are playing a voice-recognition game, in which case, you're liable to kill yourself before the dumb girl will pick up the BLATANTLY-VISIBLE ITEM SPARKLING BRIGHTER THAN FIREWORKS ON THE 4TH OF JULY!" Syberia had stood up and was now gasping for breath after her sudden outburst.

Having retrieved the item, Akai patter her on the shoulder. "There, there, it's over now. Let it go. Come on, let's head upstairs and see if we can find the door this key I found goes to." She pulled her sister out the door.

A woman walked past them, disappearing up the stairs. _"Masumi…I'm sorry…"_

The sisters followed the woman upstairs, only to encounter her again, standing in front of a lone door. _"It just wasn't that good…"_ she walked through the door.

Akai went white. "Did you see that? She just-"

"Cool! Come on, let go see if she'll teach us how to do that!" Syberia pulled her sister over to the door and forced her to unlock it.

"You know, if she's a ghost or something, then she might decide to teach us how by killing us!" Akai shrieked as she was dragged into the room.

"Well, sis, sometimes ya gotta be willing to pay a price in order to be unique. Hey, lady!" Syberia yanked her sister along as she chased the woman's image over to another section of the room. The door slid shut and would not open after they entered.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Akai took a deep breath. "-HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Syberia blinked at her. "Why are you talking loudly in all caps?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"If you say so." Syberia paid her no mind and went further into the area they were trapped in. She spotted a red notebook on the floor and kneeled down to pick it up. "Man, how many of these things did she have?"

"THEY MUST BELONG TO-"

"Stop talking in all caps!"

"They must belong to that ghost woman we keep seeing…She must have died here…"

_Masumi…you worked so hard on that book. It was my job to give an unbiased opinion, but I should not have given it a bad review. No matter what, I should have stood by you, my darling. I can only hope you will forgive me._

"Hmm…" Syberia studied the book while her sister checked out the rest of the room. "I think this Miyako-woman came to this village while looking for her boyfriend, Masumi. He had come here to be alone after she gave his book a bad review…They both wound up trapped here."

"How do you know all that?" Akai asked, her back to her as she checked out a picture on the wall.

"It sums it all up on the next page. Convenient, huh?"

Akai turned, gasping as she saw the ghost-woman floating over her sister's right shoulder. Syberia turned to look at her sibling, only to see her pointing behind her. Looking in the other direction, she found herself face-to-face with the ghost and smiled nervously.

"Hi?"

Pain jolted through her, causing her to stumble backwards. Panicking, she let Akai help her to her feet. As the ghost started to advance on them with a menacing look in her eyes, they both started screaming hysterically.

"What are we gonna go do?" Syberia squeaked in fear, clutching her sister.

"Try using the camera!" Akai thrust it into her hands.

"Ok!" Syberia ran over and started swing at her, not stopping when it kept going through her.

"Idiot, take her picture!"

Syberia did so, causing the ghost to vanish. "Yay!" she cheered, throwing the camera up in the air. It came down and hit her in the head. "Ouch?" She stumbled about for a bit, then lost consciousness.


End file.
